


Flirting with Danger

by Verdantei (Zerrat)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Romance, Ruby is a dork, and Weiss is secretly one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Verdantei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...or that's what it feels like, anyway. Ruby turns to Yang for some advice on how to ask Weiss out, and it goes as spectacularly wrong as one would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting with Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [fmo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fmorgana) for all her hard work beta'ing this thing!

The quiet study room was pretty empty aside from Weiss and Ren, which was a benefit Ruby hadn't expected. Ren was good - he could be trusted to keep his mouth shut about anything he heard or saw. That was… reassuring.

 _Okay, great. Fantastic._ Ruby resisted the urge to brush off her sleeves and straighten her cape for the fifth time since arriving. Weiss' back was to her. That was a relief - if Weiss wasn't watching, then she _also_ couldn't see how horribly nervous Ruby was and that could only be counted as a plus. 

At that very moment, Ruby would rather be facing down a Nevermore, blindfolded, alone, and without ammunition. She'd _still_ believe she'd gotten off easy, at least in comparison to the seemingly impossible task set before her. Why had she decided that today _had_ to be the day, in comparison to every other one previously? 

Ruby's palms still felt slick as she curled her hands into fists. Perhaps it was better to just... leave. Or run. Running sounded great. Maybe she could go train with Crescent Rose. The high-caliber sniper-scythe never judged her when she got tongue tied, or said things that sounded awkward, and it certainly never made her want to go carve a swath through a giant swarm of Grimm. 

Then again, she supposed it did, but at least _then_ it felt good and not soul-shatteringly _terrible._

God, if she chickened out now she'd never live it down, and what sort of leader was she, anyway? She'd procrastinated over this... _thing_ she had with Weiss for long enough and she couldn't back out _now,_ when she'd finally decided to make a move. She'd even kept a tight lid on it for the better part of a year! 

She just hadn't wanted to mess everything up, and the idea of doing so made her feel sick to her stomach. Weiss had been one of Ruby's first new friends at Beacon, after Jaune of course and certainly not including Yang, and they were partners on top of that! Ruby wasn't entirely ignorant of the whole dating thing, but what if she just went and made things awkward? Well, not that she hadn't done so already by developing a terribly painful crush on the worst possible person, but things could always go further downhill.

 _She's totally right, I am an idiot,_ Ruby told herself, and she couldn't help her gloomy downturn in mood as she watched Weiss continue to study in blissful ignorance. She was kidding herself, though. It was far too late to just run, and at least if she did something about her feelings, then Weiss would be able to give her a stunning rejection and then maybe she'd be able to get _over_ it and -

Ruby took a deep, deliberate breath. Sometimes, she actually needed to remind herself that she did in fact need air to live. 

Confession-time or no, the last thing on Ruby's mind was messing things up between herself and Weiss. Given that she wasn't all that experienced with the whole asking-out-thing, Ruby had struggled with the idea for close to a week before she'd had to face the truth. She was at a complete loss as to where to _begin_. 

For better or worse, she'd turned to Yang to shore up a bit of help. 

_\----"Promise you're not going to make fun of me!" Ruby said, advancing on her sister with a menacing look that she supposed was spoiled by her comparative lack of height. It was the thought that counted, though, and she fixed Yang with a level stare that would have made Blake proud._

_"Oh, come on! Where's the fun in that?" Yang laughed, not even having the grace to look threatened by the stare at all. Couldn't she throw Ruby a bone?_

_When Ruby crossed her arms and took a tilt at an uncomfortable approximation of Weiss' scowl, Yang rolled her eyes, throwing her hands up in defeat._

_"Fine, whatever. Just go for it, and I'll try not to laugh too hard at your pain."_

_It wasn't really the no-holds-barred promise that would have set Ruby a bit more at ease, but it would do. She fidgeted, casting her eyes down to her boots for a moment and scuffing her toe on the ground as she attempted to get her wayward thoughts under control. This really was the worst, but Yang was waiting and she really didn't want to leave things to her sister's imagination._

_"Look, there's this... well... there's kind of a girl I might happen to like a bit more than... as strictly **friends** , and me being me and not knowing the first thing about this whole... dating-romance-mess thing, I thought you might have some advice?" Ruby really wished her voice had been a bit more certain toward the end. Jaune had said girls liked confidence, right?_

_Then again, Jaune wasn't exactly the most successful guy with the dating thing either, Pyrrha aside. Especially not when it came to _Weiss_._

_Ugh. This was why she needed **help**. _

_"Oh my god. It finally happened." Yang's expression was stunned for just a moment, as if struggling to process what she'd been told. Ruby nearly huffed at the overreaction. It wasn't even that surprising, she was almost seventeen and -_

_Yang's grin spelled danger, and Ruby wasn't quick enough with her dodge to avoid getting snared by her sister's tight bearhug. Her ribs groaned in protest as Yang squeezed her, and when Ruby was finally able to wriggle free, she decided somebody would need to explain that those hugs were nigh on lethal. Maybe she'd enlist Blake's help..._

_"My little sister is growing up and noticing all the girls," Yang was saying her loudly, holding Ruby at arms length before laying a hand over her heart. Ugh, that was just unfairly over-dramatic. "Dad is just going to be so proud -"_

_"Don't tell him that! He'd be all... you know." Ruby shuddered, pulling away. From her grin, Yang already knew that. It was an empty threat, but the thought of their father getting that sort of ammunition was too horrifying to even contemplate._

_"You've got a point, I guess." Yang shook her head, crossing her arms against her chest, her expression thoughtful. "So. Do I know her?"_

_"Uh..." Ruby trailed off, scrambling to come up with a cover story. In all honesty, she wasn't ready for Yang to know about the Weiss Thing. Maybe it would be better if she just... kept it to herself for a while longer? "Oh, well, I only just met her and you know how fast these things can happen."_

_God, why did her laugh sound so unsteady?_

_Yang watched Ruby with narrowed eyes, and a few tense moments crawled by before she finally nodded. "If you're sure. I'm not exactly the expert you seem to think I am, though."_

_"Nothing you tell me could be as bad as what I come up with," Ruby replied, and it was hard not to feel gloomy when she considered the insane task she'd set for herself. Why had she suddenly decided to pursue things with Weiss, again?_

_"Alright." Yang's grin grew as wide as a cheshire Grimm's, and Ruby couldn't ignore the horrible feeling of worry in her stomach. She was going to regret ever asking her sister for advice - she just knew it._

Yang hadn't held back at all, and no matter what she'd claimed about her own expertise, she'd given Ruby some seriously _extensive_ advice. 

Ruby's head had practically been swimming with disjointed information by the time they were done, one uncomfortable half-hour later. She'd barely had enough time to finish taking hasty notes before Yang had shooed her off with a wink. 

Then it had gotten even worse, because Yang had capped it all off with a "good luck with Weiss". Ruby could have sworn she was close to _dying_ from embarrassment. 

_Ha. Who is Yang kidding? There's not enough luck in all of Remnant for what I'm about to attempt._ At least Ruby was going to give it the best shot she could. After all, Weiss would probably stab her if she didn't put in an acceptable level of effort, and really, offended contempt would be way worse than a simple rejection.

Impossible task or not, Ruby was as ready as she'd ever be, though. 

She approached Weiss with caution, much like the way she'd ease up behind a roosting Nevermore. Even though Ruby had silently rehearsed on her way over, her nerves had ensured that all of Yang's advice had become jumbled up in her head. It was a bad sign, but Ruby was positive it would all come rushing back when she actually engaged. 

It was just like a battle, right? She just had to remember what she was told and let it flow from there. At least, that was what Ruby repeated over and over in her head, hoping that maybe it would start feeling true soon. 

Weiss twitched as Ruby neared the desk, but otherwise didn't look up from her study. Ruby felt a twinge of guilt when she caught sight of what her far more dedicated partner was working on. In all the rush accompanying her decision to do something about the Weiss Thing, the test they had on Remnant history the next day had slipped Ruby's mind. 

Fantastic. Now in addition to Weiss rejecting the request for a date, she'd be mad because Ruby was going to crash and burn on the test. She wasn't quite sure what was going to be worse.

"Here goes nothing," Ruby muttered to herself, and desperately tried to recall some of Yang's torrent of advice. 

_\----"Why not start things off with... I dunno... a joke? Something to put Mystery Girl (tm) at ease?" Yang said, crossing her arms and leaning against the dorm wall._

_"A joke?" Ruby repeated, mimicking Yang's stance and settling back. She wanted to ask what sort of jokes Weiss Schnee would find even remotely funny, but that would have given her sister far too much of a hint. Instead, she settled for simply sighing and taking out her notebook and pen._

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, careful to keep her tone cheerful instead of terrified. She leaned back against the edge of Weiss' desk - carefully, of course, she wasn't suicidal enough to disturb the carefully stacked notes at the edge. 

And she'd _had_ a joke prepared before she'd entered the study room, too! As soon as she'd looked down at Weiss, though, the whole thing had faded into a jumble of incoherence. That was not helpful. Not in the _least._

"You... uh..." Ruby trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck as her attempt at a greeting was met with silence. She felt the unmistakable prickle of sweat under her fingertips - awesome. If she'd thought she was nervous before, she'd been wrong. She'd just hit a whole 'nother level of worry. She saw Weiss' eyes flickered up from her paper - just for a moment.

"Uhm... fancy seeing you here?" Ruby tried, and it was so difficult to hide her wince as she blurted the words. God. Had she been present, Yang would have facepalmed - repeatedly. 

_That was not a joke,_ Ruby told herself, unable to force herself to breathe as she waited for Weiss' response. _That wasn't even an approximation of one!_

Weiss' eyebrows drew together just a fraction, and _that_ was a red flag Ruby would have normally heeded. Dangerous ground or not, it didn't stop Ruby's heart from fluttering warmly in her chest, and she had to resist the urge to grin like an idiot. If she did, Weiss would _know_ and then the game would be up and she'd never get a chance to really _ask_ \- Ruby paused then, canting her head to the side slightly. Did that scar ever bother Weiss? 

She shook herself. _Oh my god, focus!_

In any case, the lukewarm reception to her company was pretty normal, eyebrow thing aside, so there was really no reason for Ruby to chicken out. 

_\-----"You could always try some corny pickup lines, though you really need to pick your audience."_

_Ruby tried not to let her scepticism show, but gave it up as a lost cause when she squinted at Yang. "Do those even work? I mean, Jaune -"_

_Yang rolled her eyes, punching Ruby lightly in the shoulder. "Oh c'mon, that was Jaune. In my experience, you'd be surprised by how many girls will smile!"_

"I was... uh... wondering if you'd like to come... spar!" Ruby froze. She couldn't remember how that line was supposed to go, and for a moment, all she felt was a wave of complete panic. Was there even any way to salvage that? "Uhm... I'd really like to exert myself, you know."

The poorly formed line drew a long-suffering sigh from her partner, and Ruby only barely repressed her urge to wince and hide as Weiss looked up from her study at long last. 

Her eyes were such an interesting shade of blue - Ruby leaned forward a fraction in spite of herself. She'd had the misfortune of meeting Weiss' father last year, and his had been a richer blue. No matter the deeper colour, somehow they'd managed to seem much colder than Weiss' were. 

Ruby shook herself to get away from those stray thoughts. 

"- Ruby. We sparred yesterday. _All day._ You are not going to lose your edge if you give it a rest for just one day." Weiss' eyes flickered up and down Ruby, the picture of disinterest. "You will, however, fail the test tomorrow if you do not _study_."

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby admitted, before catching herself. She hadn't come here to study. She'd come here to ask Weiss out on some sort of date, whatever the results were, and Weiss was already successfully guilting her into doing something responsible!

_\-----"You could always suggest some... one on one time." Yang waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Ruby felt her cheeks grow hot, and backhanded her sister in the shoulder with a growl._

"Uh... why don't we spend a little… one on one time going over it?" The line. It was awful. It was _terrible._ God, why had she thought Yang's advice would ever work out for her? 

Weiss, on the other hand, appeared to be completely oblivious to Ruby's desire to run and hide in the Emerald Forest for the rest of forever. She scoffed, looking back down at her history notes with a level of focus Ruby could only envy. 

"You sound like your sister, and allow me to assure you - that's not an improvement." Weiss' voice was tight with what was most likely to be irritation. Awesome. The whole thing couldn't be going any worse, and Ruby really considered dropping the whole thing as she scrambled to recall more of Yang's stupidly complicated advice. 

_\-----"Maybe ask her out for drinks? Something to lift the mood, if you know what I mean." Yang winked at Ruby._

_"What sort of drinks?" Ruby asked, because why couldn't Yang make this whole thing easy? Didn't she have a checklist of approved places to take girls for drinks?_

_"What sort does she like?" Yang countered, crossing her arms as if she expected that Ruby would know that sort of thing._

Ruby had no freaking clue what sort of drinks Weiss liked in her spare time! When was that meant to come up in conversation?! Weiss talked about study, Dust, and it was only very rarely that she let personal things slip through. The only drinking thing Ruby could drag from recent memory was Weiss snapping at Yang to quit slurping so loudly on her sodas. That had ended up with Ruby, Blake and Nora joining in, so that was perhaps not the best example to rely on.

"Uh..." Ruby trailed off, attempting to think fast and failing horribly - when she saw the empty mug on Weiss' left hand side. "Top up on your coffee?"

"I'm fine," Weiss said, and it sounded as though she'd forced those two words through gritted teeth. "If you would let me study. The way I need to."

Ruby wasn't really sure what she could to say to that. Sure, she was used to Weiss' cool rebuff of conversation - by now she knew her partner well enough to understand it was all pretences, and that she probably was welcoming the break. Ruby was just so nervous and so _conflicted_ with Yang's advice and what she knew about Weiss in particular... 

She just couldn't think clearly. 

_\-----"I guess if all else fails, you could try smiling? Oh, c'mon, don't give me that look! You have a great smile!"_

_Yang really deserved the notebook Ruby hurled at her head in response._

She couldn't think of anything else, the rest of Yang's advice had completely blanked and Weiss was _right there_ so the pressure was on. What else was she meant to do? Squashing her panic with desperate ruthlessness, Ruby forced a painful smile. 

She held the expression for exactly two heartbeats before Weiss slammed her pen down on the table. Exhaling sharply, Weiss shot Ruby an irritated look that... actually wasn't as angry as usual.

"Fine. We will go _train_. But when we're done, you and I will sit down and study. Understand?" Weiss jabbed a finger in Ruby's direction, before shoving her chair back and rising to her feet. 

That... was so _not_ what Ruby was actually aiming for. Weiss actually thought that she was after some weapons training? Really? Was Weiss as dense with the whole flirting thing as Ruby was? Or was Ruby just that _terrible_ at it?

On the bright side, she'd be able to get Weiss alone and... Ruby's shoulders sagged just a little. Then what? She was out of ideas from Yang. She supposed she wouldn't mind a bit of training, and Weiss was actually a lot of fun to train with, but...

It was still so not the point. 

Trailing after Weiss, Ruby couldn't quite suppress her surprised twitch as Ren looked up and gave her a tiny wave. She'd completely forgotten that he was there, and from his subtle smile, she wondered if _everyone other than Weiss_ could see how things actually were. 

_Why is my life so hard?_ Ruby asked herself, suppressing her groan as she followed Weiss from the study room and headed down the Beacon Academy corridors. 

As they walked, Ruby shot Weiss a fleeting sidelong look out the corner of her eye, confident her selectively-observant partner wasn't going to catch it. Weiss' expression was one of blank calmness, as if she really had no idea what Ruby's attempts at flirtation had been. It was hard not to take guesses at what was going on in Weiss' head, under all that deliberate coldness.

It was getting easier to read Weiss' tells, though. After two years, it was about _time,_ and Ruby supposed that had been why she'd developed the crush. Ruby had eventually figured out that Weiss actually smiled when she thought she wouldn't be caught, as though a genuine expression was some sort of weakness to hide. Weiss was also nowhere near as flawless as she liked to pretend, with the way she bit back her laughter at the dumb jokes. Aside from all the feigned calm, her temper flashed hotter than Yang's, and the resentment simmered for longer. 

Ruby looked away quickly, biting back another groan and the urge to repeatedly hit herself in the forehead with her palm. _How far gone am I?_

She followed Weiss through Beacon's halls to one of the holographic training rooms. The more advanced equipment was available to second year students and upwards, and in Ruby's opinion the thing had become an absolute _godsend_. Bothering her teammates for sparring was one thing, but at least now she didn't need to sneak out of Beacon to get her Grimm-fighting kicks. 

Sometimes, her preoccupation with picking fights was a little concerning, but at least she could be sure she'd picked the right career path.

Weiss looked back at Ruby as as they entered, her expression thoughtful. Ruby offered her a bright smile, which of course was met with the usual show of scorn. Oh, it would be too hard for Weiss to admit that she'd wanted a break from study, but after all this time, some things didn't really need to be said aloud.

Ruby watched Weiss make a beeline for the headgear as she pulled the door closed behind them. How did she manage to be both graceful and feign so much grumpiness at the same time? Outside of battle, Ruby couldn't seem to manage either. 

"I suppose you can pick what we do today," Weiss said with a negligent wave of her hand, as though she thought she was doing Ruby a favour. "Try to make it worth my while."

"Oh, you know I'll come up with something fun." Ruby shot her partner a grin, and now that they were in the training room, that knot of tension in her chest had eased a little. If there was anything she was really good at, it was coming up with some creative scenarios for the training rooms, and no matter how grudging the compliments were, Weiss could count on that.

Ruby's delight faltered as she made her way to the console, all plans of impossible choices and storming strongholds fleeing as she remembered the purpose of bothering Weiss in the first place. She was meant to be asking Weiss out on a _date_ , not embroiling them both in some crazy simulated fight. 

_Can I just not be a monumental screw up when it comes to Weiss? Just the once?_ Ruby looked down at the headgear Weiss had thrown her, her stomach returning to knots of apprehension.

The flirting hadn't exactly panned out. She wasn't Yang, she couldn't... _do_ it like that. But really, what else _was_ there? Ruby looked down at the control panel again, feeling useless frustration rise up in her chest. Her failure to make her interest clear to Weiss was _bothering_ her. She'd promised herself that today would be it, and now...

 _Is she actually deliberately not getting it?_ Ruby wondered, and there was something about that stray thought that rang true. Maybe she should have listened to her instincts in the first place. She set the headgear down on the console and exhaled. _This may actually be where I die._

"Ruby?" she heard Weiss ask from the centre of the training pad, and she shook herself. If Weiss was deliberately misinterpreting things, Ruby would put it to her in terms that would be impossible to ignore. 

Her heart rate had settled, and the nervous energy that had derailed most of her prior attempts at flirting had evaporated into a sense of clear purpose. She no longer had to fool herself into believing it was a fight - it was something she knew she could handle. 

"This isn't working. I realise how bad I am at it but..." Ruby trailed off, and she turned to Weiss, meeting her eyes squarely. "How hard is it for me to just ask you out?!" 

"Just ask me -?" Weiss cut off, her eyes going wide. Ruby watched her grasp tighten on the training room gear, and she really hoped that Weiss would not pitch the delicate equipment at her head. 

It would probably be a bad idea to ready Crescent Rose for defence, though. She knew how Weiss worked, and her partner's expression looked conflicted enough that it might nudge her into self-justified anger. 

Instead, she waited, watching Weiss' expression as she sorted through her feelings, waiting for the hammer to fall. Ruby had played her hand, and the rest was really up to Weiss' hot-cold temperament. 

It didn't take long, and her expression frozen, Weiss choked out, "You're telling me that you _were_ actually trying to hit on me?" 

Ruby couldn't suppress her wince as Weiss' voice climbed several octaves before the end. 

"Yes?" she tried, eying off the equipment still in Weiss' hands and wishing she sounded a little more sure of herself. Screwing up their partnership was what she'd been trying so hard to _avoid._

Weiss didn't seem to notice, and she buried her face in her hands, groaning. "Oh my god. _Ruby._ "

That reaction wasn't really promising. Ruby slumped back against the console, all her bravado fleeing her in a cold rush. Damnit, she'd _promised_ herself that she'd be fine with Weiss' answer, no matter what it was. Nice to know she hadn't been able to follow through on that one. 

"Was it really that bad?" Ruby pressed, when the silence had lapsed a little too long for comfort. 

"It was worse." Weiss looked up, and her expression was a mix of exasperation and... Ruby blinked, certain she'd seen genuine affection. She knew it was dumb, she knew she was just asking for trouble… but a part of her couldn't help but hope things would work out and maybe… maybe Weiss would say yes. 

"Really, I expect that sort of behaviour from Jaune or - or -" Weiss cut off, her gaze sharpening. The hesitant warmth in her expression that had given Ruby cause to hope drained away, leaving only frozen anger and suspicion behind. " _Yang._ Did she put you up to this? After the pants stunt she pulled -"

"Pants stunt?" Ruby repeated, frowning across the room at Weiss. "What pants stunt?"

Wait. Yang had won a bet, and as a part of her winnings, she'd made Ruby wear some stupid jeans last weekend instead of her skirt and Weiss… she hadn't thought much on it at the time but -

"Nevermind!" Weiss exploded, and Ruby watched with a growing sense of horror as she drew Myrtenaster and stalked toward the training room door. "I am going to _roast her alive._ "

 _Oh no. No no, not like this!_ Ruby's brain screamed at her, there was no way she could have messed up so badly just when she'd thought there was a chance. She had to do something - anything. 

"Weiss! Wait!" Ruby flashed forward, blocking Weiss' path and reaching out. Of course, Weiss glared at her, immediately jerked away from the touch. 

Maybe Ruby had to expect that, especially after the bombshell she'd dropped. It didn't stop it from hurting, but she had to continue, she had to make Weiss see through her anger. Leaving things unsaid now would only let it fester. Her friendship with Weiss meant far too much to her to allow that to happen. 

"I mean, _yes,_ I asked Yang for advice on how to approach you, but I didn't mention your name!" Ruby tried to meet Weiss' eyes, ducking her head until she finally caught them. Surely Weiss would be able to see she was genuine. She'd earned that much trust, hadn't she? "I had no idea how to even go about this because you're _you_ and you're my partner, and I didn't want to mess it all up. Not that it really helped, I guess."

"Then it's all... you. This." Weiss waved a hand, not needing to specify what 'this' was. Her gaze was still openly suspicious, though, as though she was expecting some sort of trick after all. Ruby couldn't help but rush to reassure her. 

"Yes! I mean, I've kind of messed up every hint she gave me, but..." Ruby trailed off, and it was then that the awkward earnestness of the whole situation hit her like a sucker punch. She looked to the side, her stomach full of butterflies and her heart practically pounding in her throat as she forced out, "I really do like you."

Weiss was silent for a very long time, Myrtenaster still clenched in her hand as she considered Ruby's words. Ruby felt a prickle of unhappiness, and she rubbed the back of her neck, focusing on the training room floor. Exactly what was there to consider? There was no trick or hidden meaning for Weiss to uncover, it was a stupid confession! Why did she always have to make things so difficult? 

Ruby bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying as much, reminding herself that it was _Weiss_ and she knew how her partner operated. As much as she wanted for Weiss to say yes, she couldn't force the issue, that would provoke immediate, spiteful resistance. 

Finally Weiss sighed, pushing past Ruby and opening the training room door. The simple finality of the action forced Ruby to look up, horrified. After all the pain, the advice, then putting her emotions on the line the way she had…? Wasn't Weiss going to respond at all? Ruby had expected something more than coldness, something to at least give her a little closure. 

_Aren't I worth that much to you?_ Ruby swallowed, her throat dry and painful. She needed an answer. 

Then Weiss paused, lingering at the door as though rooted to the spot. Were… her hands shaking? Ruby straightened, lifting her gaze to Weiss' face as her partner looked over her shoulder.

"Okay." Weiss' voice was low and grudging, as though she was reluctant to be heard at all. Ruby's heart gave an odd thump as she saw the flush in her partner's cheeks, just visible over the collar. "Next time, though, maybe just... ask me."

Ruby stared after Weiss, head tilted to the side as she struggled to process… _everything._ She blinked several times before she was sure that Weiss' last words hadn't just been the product of wishful thinking. 

Weiss really _had_ said "next time", hadn't she? A thrill ran down Ruby's spine, and all she could feel was an incredible rush of adrenaline as the full implications hit her. That meant there was _going_ to be a next time, and Weiss would say _yes_. She hadn't messed it up. She had a _chance_ and she'd figured it out on her own. Next time she asked, she'd be able to get it right. 

Ruby couldn't help but grin, and she tore out of the training room after Weiss. She had promised some one on one study for the test tomorrow, hadn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> Informally dedicated to Flightshep, who must be wondering why she can never inspire me to write things for her actual OTP.


End file.
